Angel Falls
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: A month after the Battle The Named are clearing up the debrias but then all hell breaks loose...Literally
1. Chapter One: Arkarian

Thought I'd try an Guardians Of Time Fic there are way way too few. Tell me what you think :P

Obviously i dont own such genius if i did i'd have something published by now...Anyway on with the story

Angel Falls

Chapter One: Arkerian

I don't like to admit it but even now a month after the fateful battle I am still in shock. My father's death is still no easier to bear. Even though I only found out about him being my father not so long ago it doesn't make his passing any easier to accept. I still can't accept that he knew that Lathenia would kill him and did nothing to prevent this from happening to him.

But then he knew that my uncle Dartemis would have to one-day rule as he was meant too. Matt has taken control of the Guard and the memorial to the two sibling immortals has begun. Matt has become the great leader everyone expected him to be.

He has once called me cousin. Though since he still thinks of Isabel as a sister this has got to be strange for him.

Isabel.

Every thought I have comes back to her. My heart sings. She's coming up to see me today. Everything in Angel Falls is a lot more settled. But now Isabel comes here because she wants to not because she has too.

The doors of my chamber open and she comes in. I go out to meet her and when she sees me her face breaks out into a smile and my heart turns over. I'm still not sure she knows the power she has over me. And even if she did I'm not sure believe it. She runs in and kisses me and I can't believe I'm as lucky as I am. We kiss and pull back and I see Ethan stood in the doorway smiling at us. "Some things never change." He says smiling.

He might be smiling but I can feel his pain from here. He makes no effort to mask it. What would be the point? We all know he is hurting over Rochelle. "How are you Ethan?" I asked gently. "Hurting." Was his truthful reply. I nodded. "It won't go away but it might get easier." "Yeah. I guess it will." He murmured. I studied him and he held my gaze.

Few know Ethan like I do. He was part of the guard when he was four. One of the youngest initiated members. I was his guardian and I know some never gave him the credit he deserved.

I know now, for example, that Ethan's instinct about Mr. Carter, Marcus was correct. He was the spy within the Guard one of the most senior members with about as much clearance.

The anger still burns even now. But then I pull myself back to the present. There is a reason for Isabel and Ethan's arrival. The Guard may not have its same purpose as it once did but The Named still have.

Matt has given me a mission to give Isabel and Ethan. They are to hunt a pack of demons that escaped us in the battle. Our task now is to close all the gaps in the worlds and kill the demons and wren that still stalk our plane.

Matt has also began to rebuild the Critadel. It will float along side the temple for my father and Lathenia. We will use it as a base to hunt the creatures that do not belong her and hunt them into the past as that is where they have gone.

"I have a mission." I said finally. Ethan looked relieved. I understood his motives perfectly. He wanted something to keep his mind off the fact he had just lost someone he loved.

And he had loved Rochelle.

I had known he had. He was always the one to come to her defence always protecting her even while he claimed to hate her. I had known. I wished I could have helped him I know Isabel wishes she could have stopped her vision from coming true.

"What is the mission?" Isabel asked grasping my hand. I squeezed it and then. "All three of us are going." I said. I didn't often go on missions but I was one of only three people who had the powers of an immortal and two of them where busy.

The job was given to me. "We're going after a group of demons and we're to seal the hole from which they came." I said. "Hence the reason I need to go but you two are there in case I need back up and also there to fight." I often worried about Isabel but I knew putting her in the second line as opposed to the front would only annoy her and besides she was more than capable.

"Where are we going?" Ethan asked. I smiled. "Actually for the moment we're staying here." They blanched. "What?" They nearly screamed, "You mean the rip is here in Angel Falls?" Isabel and Ethan demanded. "It is." I said nodding. "Most appear to be here. But a lot are in the past. Matt is working on getting the equipment working so we can close those. Who knows how much damage they could do."

I cut Ethan off. I knew what he was going to say. "I know. But time is on our side and Matt is proving to have more knowledge of the Critadel and its building than anyone was aware. Besides my uncle will join us soon." "Dartemis?" Ethan asked.

I nodded. "He managed to save the equipment and many of those who escaped to his realm for safety will return soon." I walked over to my sphere. It had been one of the few pieces of equipment to survive.

"These are the demons we are going after." I indicated the figures in the sphere. "They are fire demons and cause havoc."

"The forest fires." Ethan said. I nodded. Angel falls had been suffering from a massive bout of forest fires and while no one had been killed people had been hurt. "They are also causing trips in the walls between this world and the next. That portal must be closed."

Ethan and Isabel nodded.

"When do we begin?" Ethan asked. I knew he was eager to get started. As was I. These demons needed to be sent back to where they belonged and I aimed to be the one to be able to do just that.

"In an hour. We need to get the equipment ready and get going but an hour." Ethan nodded and looked at the sphere again.

I gave Ethan his bow and arrow back. Looking at it I felt rather than saw his face contract in horror. "Ethan," I said gently, "you'll need it."

"Arkerian," He said his voice clogged with emotion "I can't use that." His eyes hardened. "No. I _won't _use that. It killed Rochelle." "Its your weapon Ethan." I said gently "You will need it as we will need ours." I gave Isabel her own weapon and armed myself with my own.

"You will need them to fight the demons that remain." "Arkerian I WONT!" Ethan roared.

Isabel jumped and stared between Ethan and I. "Ethan you didn't kill Rochelle." His eyes went round and I knew I had hit the cause of his pain.

I had suspected it for a while but now I finally realised. Ethan had wished he had died so Rochelle could live.

"I did Arkerian." He said so quiet I wasn't sure I'd heard him. "Don't you see if Marduke hadn't wanted me he wouldn't have come after us and Rochelle wouldn't have had to die to keep me alive."

There were tears in his eyes and he blinked rapidly to clear them. I crossed the room and placed his bow and arrow in his hands.

"This is yours. You will need it." He went to pull away but I held him still. "You didn't let that arrow go did you?" I asked him.

"No!" Ethan was outraged I'd even suggest something as evil as that. "Then you didn't kill her."

Ethan looked at me a moment and then said "Thanks Arkerian." "I've been telling you that for weeks!" Isabel said stomping her foot.

"No one ever listens to me." "We do." Ethan said. "But Arkerian has the added of advantage of seeing right through me."

I scoffed. "Not anymore. Matt and Neriah have taught you well." He smirked. "Rochelle did too."

His voice didn't catch and I knew he was on the road to recovery.

I thanked god. We needed Ethan if we were going to succeed at this.


	2. Chapter 2: Isabel

i realise how overdue this is. Sorry guys! But its here now thank-god i might not get shot now

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own any of the Guaridans Of Time...

Now on to my REVIWERS!

**Keria: **Thanx for the review i'm pleased you enjoyed the stroyi hope you carry on reading it. Black Skittles story is brilliant isn't it? Hope you continue to enjoy the story here is the next chapter read on!

**Entertainedbygrass: **Can i just say that your stroy The Outlaw's Lover truly rocks i had a blast reading it! Anyway thanx for the review i hope you keep readinhg it here's the next chapter!

**Karakin: **Thanx for the review i totally agree with you Arkerian is the greatest character in the whole thing Isabel is so lucky! here is the next chapter i hope you keep reading!

**Angrysmiles: **Hi again! Thanx for the review i noticed there wasn't many post key ones out there so i decided to be different i hope you enjoy the next chapter! Read On!

* * *

Angel Falls

Chapter two: Isabel

I looked at Arkerian taking his hand. He smiled at me and my heart seemed to melt as it did every time he smiled at me. He had just given us the mission and he was coming with us. I didn't bother blocking my thoughts as I thought this through. We needed immortal magic. He'd told us that already but I still couldn't believe it. If Arkerian was coming on a mission with us that had to mean something.

I could only ever remember him coming on one mission and that was with me when Lorian had known Lathenia would make an appearance and it was to protect his son's mother.

Although we really hadn't known this at the time. I found out later when I returned to help his mother give birth and Arkerian found out when he found out his true parentage.

Lorian had been his father. He was the son of an immortal. He would have power of an immortal. The only other person with powers of an immortal was Matt whose father now rules the Middle realm. Matt had other things to do. Building the temple and scouting for demons we had missed in the fight.

I had heard from Neriah that Matt and his father Dartemis had begun sealing the rift in the worlds that Lathenia had opened before her death. The battle might be over but the aftermath would go on until the Named had closed the rift and all the demons that had been released were sent back.

Now Arkerian had given us our task we had to get the equipment we needed. The Critadel might have fallen but some of the Council and others in the Named had managed to save enough for the Named to carry on doing their job to protect Veridan and Angel Falls.

"So where are we going? I mean I know we're staying in Angel Falls but where exactly?" Ethan asked Arkerian looked up from where he was studying his sphere, "Underground. To the remains of Verdian." Ethan and I stared at each other. "Can that even be done?" I whispered.

"Arkerian, Lorian and Matt destroyed the Critadel and Veridan didn't they?" Ethan asked looking at me. Arkerian looked at us both and smiled. "We are Named Ethan. Veridan will soon rebuild itself. Hence the reason Jimmy is not coming with us."

I frowned. "But won't we need him to make it past the obstacles? I mean he did build them after all." Arkerian nodded. "It would be useful but Shaun and Jimmy have their own mission one that is just as important as our own."

I turn to Ethan and his eyes light up at the mention of his father. I don't have to be a Truthseer to know that Ethan is proud of everything his dad has achieved since returning to the Guard.

"As the guardians of the City it will be easy for us to gain entrance." Arkerian said. I scoffed. "Arkerian it will be easy to gain access in theory. He smiled. "That too."

Ethan smiled. "Yeah in our line of work everything is simple in theory nothing is ever simple in reality it sucks really. But this is what we do." Arkerian laughed merriment evident in his eyes.

Then he sobered "But this is what is needed and as members of the guard we will not fail. Too much lies on this mission so we complete it." Ethan and I nodded. Just because the Immortal leaders were gone it did not mean the war was over.

"How are we getting there?" I asked Arkerian looked at me and smiled. He touched the wall over from the sphere that was turning as it always did suspended above the anchoring device.

I watched amazed as the wall opened up. All the times I had been in here both to get briefed on a mission and to well…be alone with Arkerian…go figure…

I still had no idea of all the secret passageways and things this cave was capable of.

Arkerian turned and looked at us both. "This tunnel leads right into the hidden City. There will be obstacles within it that we will all have to overcome and it will take all your will power to pass within it. But remember one thing. You are Named and you have a right to be there. You are the Named and you would guard Veridan with your life."

"Remember why you are there and the tunnel will recognise you for who you are. Think of nothing but reaching Veridan. Think of nothing but the task we have been set and we will reach Veridan easily."

Ethan and I looked at each other. This sounded too much like the collective strength of the tunnel we had had to pass through to reach the Underworld and then again to get to the Prophecy.

I could tell from the look on his face that Ethan must have been looking forward to it almost as much as I was. But then he smiled and turned to Arkerian. "I'm pleased you're coming this time Arkerian. I'm pleased I don't have to do this alone. There is no one else I'd rather do this with than you and Isabel. There is no one I trust more."

I watched a soft smile grace Arkerian's lips. Ethan may not be his son but to Arkerian Ethan might as well have been. It didn't bother me. I knew Arkerian loved me and unconventional our relationship was I loved it the way it was because I would never have had it any other way.

I love Arkerian the way I never thought I would love anyone. Sometimes it scares me that I let myself rely on him so much. I love my independence and I've got a stubborn streak that refuses to let me do anything less than prove myself.

But I love Arkerian and now I'm like him I'll be with him for a long time. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

Arkerian smiled at me and said, "Okay are you too ready to face your demons?" Ethan's eyes went round but then he squared his shoulders and nodded. Arkerian's violet eyes bored into mine.

"Are you?" He whispered. I nodded not really sure but then he grasped my hand. "I'll be with you every step of the way. Just remember whatever you see in there isn't real. The City is simply testing you. Remember it isn't real."

I gulped. The City's tunnels had a tendency to make everything seem so real it really wasn't funny. You always forgot that it wasn't real because it always _seemed _so real.

It didn't matter that it wasn't really because you forget that in the face of what your own body is telling you. And your own body tells you to run.

And all you want to do is listen. I looked across the room and watched as the tunnel loomed before me and I squared my shoulders. This needed to be done. It was needed.

I was Named. It was up to us. It was about time I started acting like it. I looked at Ethan and watched him steel himself for what could lay beyond and was insanely pleased that all of people I could be doing this with it was Arkerian and Ethan.

They wouldn't let anything happen to me and I wouldn't let anything happen to them.

But looking at the tunnel I could only pray that I actually could, not only go through with this but also keep my promise and keep Ethan and Arkerian from harm.

Looking at the tunnel even in the light of Arkerian's tunnel it seemed all too easy to say and something told me it was going to be a lot harder to actually do.

Arkerian looked between us both and offered a comforting smile that actually wasn't all that comforting in the face of what we had to do and said the words I was dreading.

"It's time to go." I nodded and Ethan visibly paled but said nothing and then as one we entered the tunnel and into the unknown.

I just prayed I would be strong enough.


	3. Chapter 3: Arkarian

Hi guys long time no see. This chapter wasa real brat to write. No matter what i did it always did the opposite of what i wanted. Well...It's here now though im not sure of its claim to be here. Might have to be changed.

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot...i wish i owned Arkerian sadly this is not the case.

**Reviewers:**

**Karakin: **Thanx for the review. It's not as soon as i wanted and definately not as soon as you wanted but it is here. I hope you enjoy it! Read On!

**Jen:** Thanx for the review i'm glad you're enjoyin the chapter here is the next one. Read on!

**Fluffyrachel:**Thanx for the review. The books are amazing and its an honour to think that my writing sounds like MarianneCurley's. Wow. You mademy day (Blushes) i tired writing using present tense but it always falls into pasttense. I tired it but don't hate me if its not as you wanted it.I'll definately try for the next chapter. Thanx for the tip. Heres the next chapter i hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

Angel Falls

Chapter Three: Arkerian

The tunnel is one of the ancient fortifications around the city of Veridan and even though the City fell this tunnel did not. The ancient magic that surrounds the City protects it and also allows the City to rebuild itself in the event of disaster.

We were members of the Named, we belonged in Veridan to guard it, keep it safe but the tunnel may still put us through the trials to allow us entrance.

Our intent will be clear, as will our origins but after Marcus' betrayal the City may make us endure the Trails. I had been through those before. When I first joined the guard.

I hoped that for Ethan and Isabel's sakes that this would not be the case. The trails were hard and could be taxing but I knew that if this was what was needed then Ethan and Isabel would pull through.

Both of them were proud to be Named and I knew the City would find them worthy.

I led the way down the tunnel using a "light me" spell above our heads. It was so dark. Darker than I remembered. And I found myself doubting the plan Matt and I had set out to restore Veridan to its former glory.

Suddenly the "light me" spell went out and we were left in complete darkness. I had known this would happen but I hadn't expected that it would happen so soon. "Remember," I called to Ethan and Isabel. "The City is testing you. You must conquer your demons. They are not real."

I never knew if they heard my warning because then I was plunged into a world of nightmare that was my own making.

I felt like I was falling forward and I was falling over and over into the dark and I had no way of sopping myself. Just when I thought it would never end I came to an abrupt end and staggered forwards my knees connecting with hard earth.

I winced at the pain and knew from the throbbing in my knees that I wasn't dreaming. I had entered my test.

I stood using the help of a wall I found by groping wildly around. It was so dark I couldn't see even a centimetre in front of me. I wondered if my test was to navigate my way to the City in the dark.

But I dismissed this as soon as I had thought on it because this was a personal battle I had to face and though I did not like the dark I did not fear it. People far what goes bump in the night, in the dark.

I know and I am one of the few that bump back. The dark is not something I fear. As if it was waiting for me to acknowledge this and then when it had my answer the whole of the place moved and I yelled more out of fear than out of shock.

It moved and I saw a rush of colour and I felt like I was hurtling through time and space I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth against the pressure.

Then when it seemed about to burst my skull then everything seemed to stop moving and I staggered with the release of pressure.

Thankfully I didn't loose my footing again.

I looked around at my surroundings. It was a bright summer day and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

I realised I wasn't in Angel Falls which was strange. Apart from the Critadel it was the only place I had ever lived.

So if I was in neither of these places where in the hell was I? I didn't understand if this was to be my test then shouldn't it be somewhere I knew? But then this was the City and nothing the City ever did was meant to make sense.

"What do you want of me?" I whispered. The City seemed to have been waiting for the question because then it moved again and I moved from a place with a sky so blue it blinded me to somewhere where only storm clouds ruled.

"This is not good." I whispered. I was well aware of the City's temper tantrums. I had lived with them for as long as I could remember and if the City was not happy that did not bode well for us.

"What do I have to do?" I asked unsure I even wanted an answer. For the longest time I didn't think I was even going to get an answer. Then a voice tickled in my head. _You must choose your alliance. _

I frowned I wanted to believe that it would be easy. But things in the City had never been easy and now the city did not want to believe its own. It had been betrayed by one of those sworn to protect it. Now it was testing each and every one of us.

I thought of Marcus and how we had believed in him. The City no longer trusted any of us and although it could not be helped my heart felt betrayed. The City was asking things of me that it must surely know the answer to already. Anger filled my heart and I knew it had to be done.

_I am ready. _I told the senses that engulfed my being as though they were waiting for an answer. _Do what you will with me._

_Very good._

Was all the City said in response. I wanted to spit that I was waiting but I knew better than to make this situation worse. I knew I was in way over my head I had no idea what was about to happen and I did not like it. I felt angry at the world in general had I not proved my alliance was to the Guard over and over a thousand times over. Was not all I had done enough?

Damn you Marcus! I cursed. Damn you to the very pits of Hell! I vaguely wondered how Ethan and Isabel where getting on I loved those two more than anything in my life and if the City did anything to them while in these tests I did not care that we were to protect it I would rip it apart with m bare hands.

The Guard could only stand and protect if we had each other and if the City ripped apart that then it would rip apart the very threads of the Guard and what it was.

I did not shield my rebellious thoughts and I felt the City touch my conscious again and it seemed amused at my almost suicidal protectiveness of Isabel and Ethan.

I loved them both. Ethan was one of the first charges I had been given and he had become one of the best in the Guard since it's beginning. He had given up almost everything he had for the Guard and never complained once. He believed he had done the right thing and even after Rochelle had been taken from him had come out the other side still believing in the good of the guard.

Matt and I had never been prouder.

Isabel. My one and only love. I'd do anything for her. I'd die for her if it meant she'd come to no more harm. She was brave and she was honest and I loved her with an abandon that I'd never let myself have before.

The City almost laughed and then said, _we shall see. _Before I could wonder what that could mean I was thrown forward again and the world around me burst into a million different colours.

I thought _oh not this again! Can't you keep me in one place?_

I felt myself moving unable to stop the fall I had to make I let myself fall. I hit the bottom with a soft thud that left me winded and I picked myself up. I wiped the tears that had fell on impact off my face and looked around.

My stomach hit the floor. I was in a place I had hoped I'd never see again. There were screams and cries and without a second glance from the direction I had been thrown in I ran towards the source of the cries.

It was a village on fire. A small village and unfortunately one I recognised. _No! _I thought panicking. _Anything but this! _Before I knew what I doing I was tearing towards the village like the demons of hell were chasing me. I knew this place better than I would have liked too. Too well in fact.

"No, No, No," I whispered wishing my eyes were telling lies. _Why here? _I yelled in my head speeding towards the town. The City gave no answer. How typical. The place was burning just like the last time I had seen it but I couldn't help but get trapped in the memory.

Screams echoed around my head and I instinctively headed for the house that was engulfed in flames. "Hannah!" I heard someone yell. Hannah had been my older sister. I looked around and then realised it had been me. I ran towards the flames choking on the smoke even before I had got right up close.

By now my old house wasn't the only the only house in flames. I knew now the Goddesses Dominions had started this long ago because she had felt one of the Named here. She had already test me and at the age of ten I proved I would never be of the Order.

I heard a scream from above and realised that she was still in the house. I went to dive into the flames when I realised she wasn't the only one trapped. I saw parents crying and realised I remembered that there had been a five children stuck in the blaze next door. I couldn't remember if they had got out.

In fact now, I couldn't remember whether this was the last time I had seen my sister. I couldn't remember what happened after the blaze only that soon after Lorian came for me and I went to The Guard.

I laughed bitterly. So this was my test. Here, facing my most horrific memory I was to test one of the most brutal theories. I remember Lorian once asking me if I were to walk into a burning building whom would I save: Hannah or five strangers.

I had told him not to be stupid it would be Hannah. Hannah had taken care of me after mother had died though I did not remember her. Now after all my time in the guard the City had decided to put my choice to the test.

I felt sick.

Here I had the power to save my sister's life easily. But after all my time in the Guard I had learned the value of the population at large. That was what the Guard had always fought for do not forget. Fought the Order to stop history changing and protecting the generations.

Now, here again I could do that but it would mean leaving my sister. And even now seeing her after so long I felt a fierce bond with her. Tears were in my eyes but I knew what my choice would have been.

I plunged into the house next door.

My tears keeping my eyes clear. I sent my sense out to feel presences and felt them in the attic huddled up. I chocked on the smoke it was so thick I fell to my knees and instantly the air felt better.

I coughed and my eyes were streaming stinging from the intensity of the smoke. I groped way in the dark burning my hands on the floor. I wanted to yell but all that came out was a choking cough that stole what little breath I had left.

I remember once I had told Ethan that I was really very mortal despite my gift of eternal youth. This is true. I could die in this fire but if that was to be so then I would make sure the sisters got out first.

I burnt my hands feeling for purchase. I found a set of steps and felt the blisters on my hands as I climbed. Then faintly I heard the cries of the children. "I'm coming!" I Yelled, or tired too. The smoke clawed at my throat and I wondered if my voice would ever be the same again.

I gradually made progress forcing myself onwards even though I wanted to do was go to sleep. My brain was fogging and every time I stopped I felt the overbearing need to go to sleep.

I forced myself onwards I refused to be beaten I would get these children out. The thought of my sister had my nearly blacking out with pain. I had chosen these strangers over her.

I plunged into the attic mindful that the house might collapse at any moment. "Help us." Came a voice. I started. It was my own.

I plunged into the attic and found my ten-year-old self over one of the children. My sister was calling out of one of the upstairs windows. "Don't do that!" I snapped. I ran over and closed the window. "You'll let my air in that way and the fire will get bigger." Their eyes were huge and I realised I must like a demon with wild violet eyes and charred blue hair.

I couldn't think about that now I had to get them out. If I knew the Order they'd be around here somewhere.

I looked around me and realised that there as seven kids caught in the attic. And I knew I had to get them out. The front door was a no go. I barely made it through before the flames leaped up around me.

I knew the only way we'd get out is if we went through the windows. I quickly assessed the damage Leon and Mercy were injured and I remembered that they would soon die. I swallowed a lump in my throat. I wanted to help them but after so many trips into the past I knew better than to change what was meant to be.

"Alice open the window darling." I rasped. She jumped and obeyed me looked at me with wide frightened eyes. "You told us to shut it!" My younger self rasped. "I know." I said gently "but it's the only way out." As if the fire was listening there was an explosion and I jumped to pull Hannah out of the way.

"It's ok I'm going to get you put of here." My throat felt like it would tear and I swallowed the pain.

"What about Mercy and Leon," I heard my younger self-say. "We'll get them out too but I'll need your help." They nodded. "Hannah sweetheart go first." "How do you know our names?" She demanded. "Because I've been sent to help you." I said easily.

"Are you an angel?" Alice asked. "I wouldn't go that far." I smiled. "David come on help me." I changed the subject. We headed to the window. And I looked out. The fire fighters were fighting the blaze next door.

I snarled to myself. Politics. More important than people's lives.

"What do we do?" my younger self asked. "You help me with Mercy and Leon. Alice and Luke will go first and then we'll get Leon and Mercy out somehow." "You won't leave them?" My younger self demanded.

"No. I won't leave them." The fire roared again and I yelled, "GET DOWN!" My throat protested and I thought I heard the muscles tear. I wondered if my throat would be the same again.

I heard a scream and looked round Hannah was now nursing a severe burn. Oh God. Was my existence ever going to be easy? "Jonah!" She called. My younger self turned. I ran to her. "It's ok brave heart." I whispered. Her eyes widened. That was what I had used to call her when we were small.

Her mouth formed my name and I smiled and nodded. She looked at my younger self and I nodded and whispered. "I've been sent to help you." I put my hand over the burns and took my hand away there was nothing there. She stared and grinned. Then I put my finger to my mouth and she smiled.

"Jonah!" I called. It felt so strange calling my own name. Calling myself. My younger self turned. "You'll need to help me with Mercy we've no time." Jonah picked Mercy up and handed her to me. "You climb down the pipes and we'll get her to help you." I turned to Mercy and whispered a healing spell in her ear.

She moaned and I whispered, "Mercy can you stand?" Her eyes flickered and she nodded, "I think so." I nodded at Jonah, it was easier to think of him as a child rather than the child _I _used to be.

Jonah began to climb out the window and I helped Mercy out whispering comforts in her ear as she moved and quietened her sobs, as she grew more frightened. She took a step out the window and slipped in her terror.

"It's ok darling." I whispered. "Go on!" She smiled and me and grasped Jonah's hand who was clinging to the wide ledge further down. Once he'd got her there he carefully climbed down guiding her. Seeing Mercy and Jonah it Alice and Luke followed using the same path.

David was still bent over Leon who I could feel was fading as quickly as the flames were rising. I bit back the pain. I bent down and said, "David." He looked up there was tears in his eyes. "We'll get him out."

"No." This was Leon's voice. "It's my time now. I can see my sister she's waiting for me." I closed my eyes. "David help me. Hannah go first sweetie. Hannah however didn't move she seemed to be frozen in fear. "Hannah." I moved to help her. "You can do this." I whispered.

"I can't." Tears were falling down her face. "Yes you can." I said firmly. "I will not leave you here. You hear me? You will not stay here!" I turned and helped David heave Leon up. He was a dead weight and I knew that soon he would succumb to his injuries. They were internal I could feel them. But that didn't mean he had to remain here.

The fire seemed to realise that its quarry was getting away. "SHIT!" I screamed. I threw myself over David and Leon who were closest and felt the fire burning me.

_Hellhellhellhellhell _

But damn that hurt I could feel the flames licking my skin and it wasn't a pleasant sensation. I heard a scream and looked up. Hannah was frozen in terror staring at the flames. "Hannah!" I yelled. "GET OUT!"

She seemed frozen in time and my heart seemed to freeze and I realised even after everything I'd done this was my true test. Save David and Leon, whose fate I could still change or that of my sister.

_Why can't it be both? _I screamed desperately.

I ducked again.

David coughed his eyes streaming. I collected Leon in my arms and headed to the window. Hannah screamed. "Hannah come to me!" I tried to yell but my throat closed up. I'd abused it too much for it to listen to me.

They say fire is silent but its not. It's like the demons of hell roaring and destroying everything in their path. Then I saw something that made my heart stop.

The Order. Or at least one of their agents. My eyes narrowed. He saw me and smiled. "Arkerian." "You will not touch them." I snarled. "And who are you to stop me?" He grinned. "Look at you Arkerian your dying and there will be nothing to stop me from killing you and the children. You will die knowing you couldn't stop me."

David grew rigid. "Take Leon." I screamed and pushed him towards the window. "Get Hannah and get out of here." I pushed them and ran at the agent. I knocked him to the ground.

He smiled and I realised my mistake. Adam was a Pyro. He controlled fire. It would never hurt him. In that second I realised what he was doing and my powers flared. I thought they had forgotten me. I had been forced to do everything without them but now facing the Order and knowing I was the only one that could save the children they reared and answered to me.

Thunderbolts blasted from my hands and I shot Adam into the wall and looked at David. He looked at me and then nodded pulling Hannah out the window out with him.

At that moment Adam tackled me to the floor and the fire roared and consumed us. I screamed and I knew he was going to die. I saw David scream. "GO!" I yelled.

I pushed Adam away and saw to my horror that Jonah had climbed back up the pipes to help. "Go!" I yelled both of you!" I turned and threw myself at Adam and we tumbled into the flames.

I saw Jonah, David and Leon disappear just before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4: Arkarian

Hey guys im back! OMG! I am so ashamed of how long it has taken me to update! You have no idea how many times this chapter has been rewritten and im still not truly happy with it but i figure its way past time for an update so i'll update any way. The next chapter is being written and i have more of an idea of what i want to happen in it so it shouldnt take as long!

**Disclaimers: **I own nothing but the plot. I wished i owned Arkarian but no hes Isabel's damn it!

**Reviewers:**

**Lala: **Thanx for the review! Pleased you liked it here is the next chapter i hope you keep reading!

**Elle: **Thanx for the reivew! Pleased you like the story and now im aware of my mistake in both the spellinmgs of Arkarian and Veridian both because i read the books again and because reviewers were kind enough to tell me. So thanx and i will but that right it was an honest mistake on my part i hope you enjoy the next chapter anyway!

**Cheese-eee 1: **Thanx for the review im pleased you think the characters are true. As for Arkarians feelings i admit i am not good at romance i try my best and i think i might be getting better but it remains a difficulty of mine. I hope it didn't ruin the story too much.I hope you read on!

**Halfbred: **Thanx for the review and thanx for the heads up on the spellings you have no idea how red i went when i realsied. So embarressed. Hopefully i've corrected them all in this chapter and i will get round to correcting the other chapters when i have time

**Sophinna: **Thanx for the review! Going red again! its so great to hear that people enjoy my stroies i just hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations and chapter 5 should not be far behind it!

**GoldenSunset: **Thanx for the review and again thanx for the heads up on the spelling don't worry its drving lots of people crazy i will get round to correcting the chapters i have online when i can.

**Tohru-kun09: **Thanx for the review i hope your enjoying the stroy here is the next chapter!

**Reasonable: **Thanx for the review! Im so pleased you like it i love GOF and i hope im doing it justuce!

**RoseZephyr: **Thanx for the review! Don't worry about Ethan i'm not done with him yet. He's my favourite character and i was just trying to say that although hes not over Rochelle hes dealing. Anyway the chapter was a little sudden but i hope it didn't spoil it too much!

**HaloAngel: **Thanx for the review! Oh my god i can't beleive i'm your frist written review! I'm honoured! Your stroy was amazing it deserved a reveiw i loved it and im going red again! Damn it! I'm so pleased that you njoyed my story i love hearing about it and i like to hear how i can put stuff right so thanx and here is the next chapter!

**Robster639: **Thanx for the review! Not giving up this chapter just took longer than expected Chapter 5 should not take this long you will be pleased to know!

**Arkarian's lover: **Thanx for the review! It doesn't hurt my feelings at all its great to get some construtive feedback and as ive said i hope ive corrected the mistakes in this chapter and i'll get round to doing the same to the others ASAP. Thanx for taking the time to review!

**Twilightangel61090: **Thanx for the review! More fluff coming your way though not in this chapter but there will be some. Fluff is not a favoured aspect of mine but with Arkarian and Isabel its a must so im working on it here is the next chapter in the mean time i hope you read on!

**okay one last thing. Thanx to everyone that give me the heads up on the correct spellings of names and places to quote one of my reviwerers incorrect spelling is no one's friend. Hopefully everything should be correct in this chapter and i will get round to correcting the others ASAP. It was an honest mistake on my part and i'm sorry for that. Now with that said on with the story!**

* * *

Angel Falls

Chapter Four: Arkarian

I awoke with the biggest headache on the planet. For a moment I couldn't remember where I was or what I was doing. Then I remembered everything that had happened and I sat bolt upright.

I looked around and all I could see was black. I tired to move but my body screamed in protest and the skin was red and blistered from the flames. "Hannah." I whispered.

Suddenly memories of that night in the fire roared back and I screamed at the intensity. These were memories I had tried to hard to forget. But now I remembered clearly. I remembered that a man with blue hair had come to help me and because of it my sister and I had survived. But three of my friends had died that night.

All because Lathenia had discovered there was a young member of the Guard living there and decided to kill me rather than let me join the ever-growing number of the Guard.

Soon afterwards I'd had to say goodbye to my sister as Lorien had come for me and I had started my training in the Guard and began living in the safety of the Critidel because ad the years went by I could not go back to the world I had once been part of.

It had been too painful to think of Hannah in the years afterwards. I felt guilty for leaving her, guilty for leaving her but lucky in the fact that I had been Chosen. In the first one hundred years I was much like Ethan is now excited by every adventure and eager to do well. Lorien himself was my mentor and it wasn't until just a few short months ago I actually found out why.

Lorien, my father. The idea still blows my mind and causes me endless amounts of pain knowing that I never really had a chance to know him before he died making sure that Lathenia went with him.

I stood up and dusted myself off looking around the cavern I had landed in. I took that as a sign to say I had passed the test but I had come at a greater cost than I had been willing to pay judging from the pain in my chest at the thought of Hannah. I'd abandoned her there was no other word for it and that was something I was going to have to live with it.

It wasn't as if I had forgotten it was simply that I had hidden it in the back of my mind and as the time had gone by the memory had become fuzzy. I may have eternal youth but my memory is still very much human and I forget things and force myself to forget others this was one of those occasions.

Still I knew that the City had showed me this for some reason. I looked around, did that mean I had passed? I didn't know but I was determined to find out. I stood up my legs like jenny and looked around I was in a cavern I'd never seen before but then I couldn't exactly say I'd seen the City at all. It moved and showed what it felt like, when it felt like it.

The cavern I'd been put in was a simple stone cave with, what appeared to be no way out. I wondered round the cave looking for a way out, but satisfied I couldn't find one I sat down to wait Ethan and Isabel hadn't arrived yet and I suspected I would not be allowed to pass till their own judgement had been made.

It could have been minutes, it could have been hours but eventually Ethan appeared on the floor and I ran to revive him and when he came round I'd never seen him look so haunted. "Hell that was a bitch!" He gasped. "Am I alive?" I had to laugh Ethan and his flare for the dramatic.

"As alive as I am I'd guess." I said looking him over. "Are you hurt?" I asked. "I don't think so, the memories hurt but other than that I think I'll survive." I nodded. "I understand." He looked around. "Where is Isabel?" "She's not here yet." I said trying and failing to keep the worry out of my voice.

Ethan looked at me. "She'll be fine Arkarian you know Isabel there aren't many like her." I smiled at Ethan in thanks and said, "No you're right there aren't." We sat talking for maybe another hour Ethan making general chitchat and I trying not to pace. What the hell was taking so long? Where was Isabel!

As I thought this she appeared in much the same fashion as Ethan and Ethan and I ran to her to bring her round. I whispered in her ear softly rubbing her arms and she jolted into my arms and wouldn't let go. "Oh god!" She gasped. "It wasn't real was it? You're here! You're alive right?" I looked down at her and smiled. "Alive as I can be in this place, wherever we are." The relief in her eyes was so tangible I hugged her to me and whispered, "Hey, I'm here. It's okay I'll always be here." I bent and kissed her quickly but before it could become heated Ethan's voice stopped us.

I think we're about to find out where we are exactly." Ethan's voice said from behind me. I broke away from Isabel and helped to her feet and looked at Ethan. "Why do you say…" I trailed off and then said, "Never mind."

The whole of the cave was changing as we stood and watched it. "What does this mean Arkarian?" Ethan asked. "I'm not sure but I thin we're gonna find out." I said and Isabel squeezed my hand. "Its okay." I said in response. She might have been good at hiding her thoughts at times but I could still guess that she was thinking.

"Of course It'll be okay." Isabel whispered, "I'm with you." I smiled. We watched as the cave changed from the dank dismal thing I had woke up in into something else entirely. "I take it we passed then?" Ethan asked watching. "I'd say it's a possibility." I nodded. "Though I'm not taking anything for granted until we get out of here."

"I agree with that." Ethan said.

We watched as the cave changed and then a slivery figure appeared in front of us. She looked up at me and my knees nearly gave way. "Hannah." I whispered. She nodded. Isabel and Ethan looked at me. But all I could see was her. "Hi Jonah." She said in her serene voice.

"Long time no see." "I know." I choked. "I couldn't help that." She nodded. "I know you didn't belong with us did you?" "I loved you anyway." I whispered. She nodded. "I know and we all loved you."

Then she looked at all and her eyes grew serious. "The City has lost its trust in its fighters. One of your number, it's warriors betrayed you all and so in betraying you he betrayed the City now each of you must win back the trust and stop the invasion of demons that still not have been caught or you may loose your status as one of the Named and one of the Guard."

"What?" Ethan yelled. I shared his sentiment. Ethan was one of the Guard's most dedicated members and having thought he'd lost his place in the Guard before he was not eager to do it again.

"I'm sorry." Hannah said looking directly at me "but this is what the City has decided and I can't change that I wish I could but I can't."

"What do we have to do?" Isabel asked speaking for the first time since Hannah had appeared and unfortunately due to my powers I had a sneaking suspicion why. Isabel is usually amazing at keeping her thoughts to herself but today it didn't seem to be the top of her priority list.

"You have to prove you are one of the guard." "Haven't we done that already?" Ethan demanded. "I felt like I was going to die." "That proved that you are at least willing to try now comes the hard part. Proving your trust and removing the demons from your path."

"Demons?" Isabel spoke up. "But we got rid of them." "You got rid of them from the Earth's surface." Hannah said nodding. "But there are those that have escaped deep into the city. They need to be stopped. This is your task as both Guardians of Time and Named."

She looked at Ethan and Isabel and they held her gaze calmly then she looked at me and said, "do you accept?" "Yes." The three of us said quietly.

Hannah nodded. "Very well." She motioned towards the wall and as she pointed it again began to change. This was it. We couldn't go back after this and I made sure Ethan and Isabel knew that. "We are Named Arkerain." Ethan said strongly. "We have to do what we can." I nodded and looked at Isabel who hadn't really said a word to me since Hannah had appeared.

"And you Isabel?"

"I go where you go." She said softly love and trust shining from her eyes. I felt my heartbreaking for what she thought was true.

I needed to tell her someday but I knew we didn't have time for my history for now I was pleased she trusted me and I loved her all the more for it. I smiled and squeezed her hand. "I don't deserve you. But I love you now and forever."

Isabel's smile could have lit up the room and she squeezed my hand. "I love you too. One day you will explain this to me I deserve to know." I nodded. "I will."

"Yes you will." Hannah said. I looked at my sister still after all this time I still respected her as much as I did then and I would do as she asked when the time was right. She looked at me before nodding and then looking to the door and then back at me. "Jonah!" I turned back. She threw something at me and I caught it without thinking.

I looked down at what she had given me. It was a simple crystal on a leather throng. "For when you need light in the darkest places." I nodded tears threatening to cloud my vision. I cleared them and reminded myself of where I was and what was expected of me.

The door appeared in the stone as quickly as it had disappeared trapping us but now I knew there was only way out and that was straight through the door. I just hoped that we were all strong enough for this.

I knew we would be going to places few in the Guard will have been since ancient times and it scared me though I would not let Ethan and Isabel know since they needed me to be strong now and I would be strong for them.

I looked at Hannah and whispered, "Thank-you."

She nodded and said, "If you need me, any of you think of me and call my name and I will answer good look and God-speed may the Guard prevail." Then she was gone in a shimmer of light and the dark seemed so much stronger without her.

Ethan ever the practical one said, "Well we can't go anywhere in the dark. And as easily as that three lamps appeared and he handed them to us. This should help." I smiled. "Use of resources there Ethan." Ethan shrugged. "Well it was needed."

We headed into the cave and I realised just how much the light was needed. It was so dark, darker than even the Underworld had been and it was nothing like I remembered the City to be.

"What happened to it?" Isabel whispered. "It lost it's faith in us." I whispered Hannah's words again but all of a sudden they made sense. "We need to gain it back."

And with that we headed deep into the catacombs of a City that only a few short weeks ago had been destroyed for it's own protection.

Isabel gripped my hand and I looked at her smiling giving her all the strength and support I could as we headed into the unknown and into a City that lived and breathed and right now saw us as invaders. I prayed it would give us the chance we needed before it passed judgement.

I took a deep breath and continued forward. Only time would tell.

And in the City time was a strange thing.


End file.
